meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 008
7:16:59 PM Josie: It's morning in the House of Masks, and it's begun to get a bit windy outside, and that wind kicking up the snow, making otherwise halfway-decent weather into dangerous weather for travel. 7:17:25 PM Josie: I believe I've PMed everyone regarding their dreams. 7:17:42 PM Caspar: Caspar gets up and wanders into the common room for coooooffffeeeeee. 7:18:19 PM Karid: Karid wanders into the common room as well. He finally looks like he got some sleep! ...though his face is still kinda drawn. 7:18:52 PM Arwen: Arwen wanders in, although not quite skipping, there is still a bounce in her step and she is whistling a cheery tune 7:18:57 PM Josie: A largeish leopard trots along after Caspar, looking rather sleepy. 7:18:59 PM Trystan: Trystan wanders in as well. Looks like he slept well, but something's bothering him. 7:19:24 PM Karid: Karid pours himself some coffee and sits down, sipping at it absently 7:19:42 PM Caspar: So. Looks like they stopped with the nightmares and started with the tempting dreams, eh? 7:19:52 PM Josie: Leopard: Mrow? 7:19:55 PM Trystan: Trystan nods... 7:20:18 PM Karid: "...indeed." 7:20:30 PM Arwen: "Tempting dreams...?" 7:20:55 PM Karid: "I had a dream I left the priesthood and married _Lissa_." His eye twitches slightly 7:20:58 PM Josie: This time there's another big breakfast--eggs (with more red and green flecks), toast, sausage, hash browns and fruit. 7:21:27 PM Arwen: Arwen picks up a piece of fruit and tosses in the air a few times before taking a bite. 7:21:29 PM Caspar: Yeah. I didn't have nightmares last night, but the dreams were still pretty disturbing. I was king of the House of Masks. I might have had a scepter. I don't remember. 7:21:40 PM Marilla: Marilla follows suit and wanders into the common room, pulling at twigs in her hair, "Tempting? More like horrifying, last nights was the worst yet, I dreamed the wild had given up on me and I was becoming some tinker contraption." 7:21:50 PM Josie: The leopard makes a sound like "Wuff." 7:23:38 PM Caspar: Caspar looks at the leopard. "Any dreams?" 7:24:02 PM Trystan: "I also owned the house... and the city. And ruled like some kind of dictator. It was nicer, but... not free." 7:24:04 PM Josie: The leopard nods; a weirdly human gesture for a large cat. 7:24:34 PM Aethon: Aethon enters the room, looking haggard and worse for wear. A tattered cloak is draped over the dull glint of his chainmail hauberk, and his greatsword hangs on a sling over his back. 7:25:02 PM Aethon: "Dark have been my dreams of late, but speak of them I shall not." 7:25:17 PM | Edited 7:25:29 PM Trystan: Trystan pours the poor paladin some coffee 7:25:24 PM Josie: A pale gold leopard eyes Aethon from its spot on the couch. Its tail flicks twice, and then it rests its chin on its front paws. 7:25:29 PM Marilla: Marilla reached into a cupboard and produed a jar of honey and a dish, setting it down and filling it for Dionysia, before tilting her head back and letting the sweet nectar dribble down onto her tongue. 7:25:59 PM Karid: Karid simply takes some sausages and eggs 7:26:18 PM Marilla: "So the leopard isn't going to be eating anyone today? Made friends, Casper?" 7:27:11 PM Caspar: We've reached an understanding. 7:27:30 PM Josie: The leopard growls. 7:28:20 PM Aethon: Aethon looks at the leopard with a penetrating look. 7:28:21 PM Karid: "Glad to hear it." 7:28:31 PM Josie: It rolls its eyes at him. 7:28:42 PM Aethon: "A new pet?" 7:28:48 PM Josie: Serafina walks in, looking a bit worn out herself, and dishes up some food on a plate. 7:28:52 PM Josie: Leopard: Mrowwwwl. 7:29:00 PM Caspar: Nah, a friend. 7:29:06 PM Aethon: Aethon grabs Serafina by the waist before she has time to eat. 7:29:07 PM Marilla: "Morrow." 7:29:11 PM Aethon: "It has been too long." 7:29:17 PM Marilla: "Nevermind." 7:29:40 PM Josie: Serafina: Eep! Now stop that, I'm going to spill my eggs! 7:29:48 PM Josie: She smiles, though. 7:30:07 PM Aethon: Aethon knocks over her plate and kisses Serafina before she can protest any more. 7:30:18 PM Karid: Karid shakes his head 7:30:34 PM | Edited 7:30:45 PM Arwen: "Some of us are *trying* to eat...you two cannot save it for the bedroom? Yeeeesh..." 7:30:40 PM Josie: Her eyes go wide, but she cooperates, more or less. 7:31:31 PM Aethon: Aethon 's complexion clears a little, as he pulls out of the kiss and turns to the others. "What next, friends?" 7:31:41 PM Trystan: Trystan rubs his forehead. He can see another cadet branch in the future... 7:31:47 PM Josie: And there's two pieces of toast on the floor. 7:32:19 PM Marilla: "Oh, can't you just be happy for them? The bedroom is filled with nothing but nightmares, let them have their sweet morning reprieve," She takes another dollop of honey onto a spoon, and knocks it back, "Mhm, sweet." 7:32:19 PM Trystan: Not for long! Russet jumps down and attacks the aforementioned eggs. 7:32:59 PM Karid: (( She's gonna get Wilford Brimley Syndrome )) 7:33:05 PM Aethon: Aethon looks down at the toast, then up at Serafina. "Sorry." He shrugs, but there's an impish grin on his tired face. 7:33:09 PM Josie: Serafina reddens a bit and turns to Arwen, and then Marilla. "You're assuming a bit much." 7:33:41 PM Josie: Then she turns back to Aethon, softening a little bit. "And you are too! But I mind less for *some* reason." 7:34:33 PM Marilla: ((Diabetes?)) 7:34:36 PM Caspar: Caspar gets some spicy food. 7:34:41 PM Karid: (( Diabeetush )) 7:35:06 PM Aethon: Aethon reaches in for another long kiss. "And how did you mind that?" 7:35:29 PM Josie: She dodges nimbly, ducking backward. 7:35:32 PM Trystan: Trystan is barely picking at his food, per usual. 7:35:39 PM Josie: (( You want the cute. YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE CUTE. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RexZyX0zfi4 )) 7:35:42 PM | Edited 7:35:49 PM Karid: "...we can deal with one kiss, but please do not start...what do you call it...?" 7:35:59 PM Marilla: "Morning dessert?" 7:36:11 PM Arwen: (( that leopard...all the cutness )) 7:36:18 PM Josie: Serafina turns even redder, and the leopard puts her paws over her ears. 7:36:46 PM Aethon: "Enough play, then." 7:37:00 PM Aethon: Aethon leans against a wall, and begins to sharpen his great blade against a whetstone. 7:37:08 PM Aethon: "Where do we go next?" 7:37:09 PM Josie: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQzeW7aQSlM&feature=endscreen Oh my god this one's even CUTER.)) 7:38:00 PM Trystan: "The west wing seems to open a new door every time. We don't have much choice." 7:38:33 PM Karid: (( ...if it weren't for the goddamn music )) 7:38:35 PM Karid: (( What the _fuck_ )) 7:38:48 PM Karid: (( You can just see Ron Jeremy asking to fix the plumbing )) 7:38:58 PM Aethon: Aethon puts a hand to his head, as if in pain. "I am in no state to make decisions. Tell me where to go, and my blade will find its mark." 7:39:07 PM Caspar: Last time, we ended up on the ceiling. 7:39:40 PM Josie: Bellamy sweeps in, majestic today in an emerald-green gown with geometric-patterned gold edging (probably real) and beautiful golden jewelry. For Aethon's benefit: She's gorgeous and elven, with long golden hair and bright green eyes, and she wears *expensive* stuff. 7:39:46 PM Trystan: ((... If Illa had kids, would they be wereleopards? And would they be that freaking cute as cubs?)) 7:39:57 PM Josie: ((Yes and yes.)) 7:40:21 PM Arwen: "Good morning, Bellamy. How are you today?" 7:40:32 PM Karid: "Good morning, Bellamy." 7:40:45 PM Marilla: "Morrow." 7:40:46 PM Caspar: Good morning. 7:40:56 PM Trystan: "Hello, Bellamy..." 7:41:05 PM Aethon: Aethon nods where he rests against the wall. "I am Aethon, paladin of Jaer." 7:41:11 PM Josie: Bellamy: Quite well, thank you. 7:41:27 PM Josie: She turns her attention to Aethon and Serafina. "I'm Bellamy." She curtseys, deeply. 7:41:53 PM Josie: Serafina: Oh, you're the medium. I'm Serafina. 7:42:02 PM Josie: Serafina smiles a bit; Bellamy mimics the action. 7:42:20 PM Caspar: Caspar chews on sausage, sitting next to the leopard. 7:42:38 PM Josie: The leopard snuggles up to him a little bit and purrs. 7:42:45 PM Josie: Bellamy: Are you going exploring again today? 7:42:45 PM Trystan: "Sera, do you mind if I ask where you've been? It's been a few days since I saw you last." 7:43:05 PM Caspar: Caspar nods at Bellamy. "Indeed, I believe that's the plan." 7:43:20 PM Josie: Serafina makes a face. "Mother's had me running errands. Interviewing possible help, mainly." 7:43:41 PM Caspar: Last time for me, though. Illa and I are going to be leaving for a little bit, when the weather clears up. 7:44:12 PM Josie: Serafina: Really? Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to change your mind? 7:44:29 PM Caspar: No, thank you, Sera. 7:44:42 PM Karid: "Why are you leaving?" 7:44:53 PM Josie: Leopard: Wuff. 7:45:43 PM Caspar: Traveling to Solitaire. We have some business there. 7:45:59 PM Josie: Serafina: Oh. Well, I do hope you come back. 7:46:10 PM Josie: Serafina, anxiously: ... the house didn't do anything to you, did it? 7:46:19 PM Caspar: ...pretty constantly, Sera. 7:46:38 PM Marilla: "Part of me wonders whether the house will even allow you to leave, but I musn't be giving it ideas." 7:46:38 PM Trystan: "At least write. Drop a letter off at any shipping station, and it will come to my family eventually." 7:47:05 PM Karid: "It has allowed us to leave before." 7:47:17 PM Josie: Serafina frowns fretfully, her eyebrows scrunching up a bit. "... what did it do?" 7:47:19 PM Marilla: "Joy." 7:47:19 PM Karid: "Well, I wish you good luck in your travels once you do leave, Caspar." 7:47:29 PM Trystan: "The house? A lot..." 7:47:43 PM Arwen: "What do you know of this house?" 7:47:58 PM Caspar: Thank you. And yes, I'll send you letters. We're not leaving yet, though. The weather isn't good for travel at the moment. 7:48:25 PM Trystan: "It doesn't allow a lot of tings to leave. Apparently, most of the ghosts here are d'Amicis, or those who were wronged by them." 7:48:29 PM Josie: Serafina: ... not all that much, really... 7:49:06 PM Arwen: Arwen sighs. "This has become more challenging than I originally anticipated." 7:49:25 PM Josie: Serafina: ... well, I hope I don't die here, then. 7:49:48 PM Karid: "It...is a possibility." 7:49:57 PM Trystan: "Me neither, though it seems like my chances are better than yours." 7:50:00 PM Karid: "It is very heavily haunted." 7:50:07 PM Aethon: Aethon reaches out and grabs Serafina by the hand. He pulls her into an embrace. "Not if I have anything to say about it." 7:50:34 PM Josie: She smiles a bit, and goes along with it. "Well... do you want me to keep the end of the string again?" 7:50:55 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "That would be very helpful." 7:51:47 PM Trystan: "... Sera, in all seriousness. Don't die here. Whatever you do." 7:52:36 PM Josie: Serafina: Well I don't really want to die *anywhere*, but especially not here. 7:53:16 PM Trystan: "You've got a couple hundred years left. See the world, ok?" 7:53:35 PM Josie: Serafina: I will but not *now*. I have work to do, you know. 7:54:08 PM Trystan: "Alright." He's a little warmer now, and gives her a hug too. 7:54:45 PM Arwen: "Can we go now? I am itching for a new adventure." 7:54:54 PM Josie: Serafina reddens a bit, but hugs Trystan too. 7:55:11 PM | Edited 7:55:18 PM Caspar: Even given our usual definition of 'adventure'? 7:55:21 PM Karid: "We will not let you die if we can help it, hrm?" 7:55:22 PM Arwen: "I enjoy our adventures!" 7:55:34 PM Karid: "We won't let anyone." 7:55:54 PM Josie: Serafina turns around and hugs Aethon too, kissing him on the cheek. "Be careful." 7:56:40 PM Aethon: Aethon nods grimly, but a flash smiles on his face. "I will return to you." 7:57:13 PM Josie: Serafina: Good, because there'll be too much breakfast for us to eat by ourselves. 7:57:18 PM Josie: Leopard: Rrr. 7:57:37 PM Josie: The leopard licks Caspar's hand. 7:58:00 PM | Edited 7:58:16 PM Caspar: Caspar pets the leopard with a smile and goes to get his gear. 7:59:07 PM Trystan: "We'll be back. I promise." 7:59:12 PM Josie: Leopard: Rrrrrrrr. 7:59:15 PM Josie: Bellamy: I hope so. 7:59:23 PM Josie: Serafina: ... is it really that dangerous over there? 7:59:59 PM | Edited 8:00:03 PM Marilla: "No where near as dangerous as they make it seem, except it is! In any case no need to fear, I'll bring them back safe and sound." 8:00:14 PM Josie: Serafina: ... good. 8:00:15 PM Trystan: (( XD )) 8:00:27 PM Karid: (( He's not cocky at all! )) 8:00:31 PM Karid: (( So humble )) 8:01:08 PM Caspar: Caspar comes back with his armor and and his weapons. 8:01:28 PM Trystan: Trystan gets his weapons, but no armor as usual. 8:01:32 PM Arwen: Arwen goes to her room to get her gear. 8:02:10 PM | Removed 8:02:33 PM Caspar: This message has been removed. 8:02:17 PM Marilla: Marilla retrieves her quarterstaff and dagger from her room. 8:03:01 PM Josie: The big cat trots along after Caspar, and you head to the entryway, with the big double stairwell. 8:03:13 PM Aethon: Aethon swings his greatsword, cleaving the air. For a split second, a holy light seems to emanate from it... but it's a normal steel blade again. 8:03:22 PM Aethon: "Let's go." 8:03:26 PM Josie: Serafina follows you, but Bellamy does not. 8:03:50 PM Caspar: Caspar ties the end of the ball of string to the door of the East Wing. 8:04:19 PM Aethon: Aethon heads to the front of the group, then looks back at the others with a questioning look. "Which way?" 8:04:39 PM Josie: This time the door to the North Wing looks to have been cemented over. 8:04:58 PM Trystan: "... Who or what is -doing- that?" 8:05:01 PM Josie: On this floor only the door to the West Wing is accessible--and it's open. 8:05:10 PM Josie: Serafina: ... I don't think it was like that this morning. 8:05:16 PM Aethon: Aethon enters through the door. 8:05:18 PM Marilla: "That's a good sign." 8:05:32 PM Marilla: ((/sarcasm)) 8:05:32 PM Caspar: Someone doesn't want us going north. 8:05:54 PM Aethon: Aethon calls back at the group. "This is the way the house wills us. It is the way we will go." 8:06:12 PM Caspar: I'm not terribly happy to do anything the house wants us to do. 8:06:30 PM Marilla: "If you say so, captain, my captain." She follows behind Aethon. 8:06:42 PM Josie: So it's Aethon, Marilla... 8:06:57 PM Arwen: Arwen 8:06:59 PM Caspar: Caspar will bring up the rear, carrying the string. 8:07:03 PM Arwen: Arwen third. 8:07:07 PM Trystan: "The west wing has proven... manageable thus far. Let's try it." But he's just before Caspar, as usual. 8:07:14 PM Josie: Aethon, Marilla, Arwen, Trystan, Caspar. 8:07:31 PM | Edited 8:07:36 PM Trystan: ((Karid twixt Arwen and Trystan?)) 8:07:50 PM Josie: ((He hasn't said anything for a while.)) 8:08:02 PM Marilla: Marilla glances back at Trystan, and shoots him a wink and a smile if she catches his eye. 8:08:20 PM Josie: You head into the hallway! 8:08:27 PM Karid: Karid goes mid 8:08:36 PM Josie: It's darker than usual in there, and the ceiling is also dark, for those of you brave enough to look up. 8:08:40 PM Karid: (( Sorry for being distracted, I'm just sleepy... )) 8:08:44 PM Caspar: Caspar does look up. 8:08:46 PM Arwen: Arwen looks up 8:08:51 PM Karid: (( Got 5 hours of sleep and woke up at 11 )) 8:09:42 PM Josie: This time there's no mirror, just a decorative ceiling with a blue sky and fluffy white clouds painted on it. The clouds look quite realistic, though you know they're not--the real sky outside is greyish, not that pretty blue. 8:09:55 PM Caspar: Hmm. No mirror this time. 8:09:57 PM Josie: The corridor makes a sudden turn to the right. 8:10:07 PM Arwen: Arwen shrugs and smiles. "That is a happy relief." 8:10:12 PM Aethon: Aethon rushes forward down the corridor. 8:10:13 PM Karid: "...it would seem they are going for nicer things." 8:10:48 PM Marilla: Marilla "You'd best not be running into danger!" 8:11:03 PM Josie: Aethon zips along ahead of you! 8:11:06 PM Marilla: "I like to keep my promises, now slow down!" 8:11:22 PM Caspar: Caspar unravel-ravel-ravels the string. 8:11:29 PM Karid: (( I think I might bed early, exhausted. )) 8:11:40 PM Josie: ((Go for it. Sleep well!)) 8:11:50 PM Marilla: Marilla snatches up Dionysia and leaps after Aethon. 8:12:08 PM Arwen: Arwen chases after the two of them! 8:12:26 PM Karid: (( Night )) 8:12:32 PM Aethon: ((Night)) 8:12:37 PM Arwen: (( Good night! )) 8:12:40 PM Marilla: ((Farethee well)) 8:12:43 PM Trystan: ((Ni!)) 8:12:59 PM Caspar: Caspar shrugs and follows the herd, carefully unraveling the string. 8:13:01 PM Aethon: Aethon stops where he stands. 8:13:10 PM Trystan: Trystan follows, too. 8:13:15 PM Aethon: "Wait!" He calls back down the corridor. 8:13:29 PM Trystan: Trystan stops with a sigh. "What is it?" 8:13:40 PM Aethon: "A light, and sharp eyes." 8:13:56 PM Aethon: "There is some evil afoot here." 8:14:04 PM Caspar: Constantly. 8:14:24 PM Arwen: "There's *always* evil afoot. Could you be a bit more specific?" 8:14:34 PM Aethon: Aethon toes the ground gently. 8:15:00 PM Aethon: "The ground is... odd. And the walls reverberate menacingly." 8:15:05 PM Caspar: Caspar searches! 8:15:35 PM Josie: Aethon's about ten feet in front of the rest of you. 8:15:51 PM Caspar: Caspar creeps ahead and searches. 8:15:57 PM Aethon: "Hold!" 8:16:07 PM Aethon: "Someone bring a light." 8:16:21 PM Caspar: ...the hallway is breathing. 8:16:24 PM Aethon: "I would not venture further without seeing what new evil awaits us here." 8:16:41 PM Aethon: "Ther-breathing?" 8:16:56 PM Aethon: Aethon takes a breath. 8:17:01 PM Trystan: Trystan casts light on his quarterstaff. 8:17:14 PM Aethon: Aethon grips his sword with both hands. 8:17:16 PM Josie: The room lights up! 8:17:31 PM | Edited 8:18:30 PM Marilla: Marilla obeys, drops Dionysia and brandishes her quarterstaff menacingly into the newly lit ???. 8:17:58 PM Josie: The corridor around you is pinkish, with kind of a weird spongy texture, and so is the ground under Aethon's feet. It's swelling up and subsiding every few seconds, rhythmically. 8:18:01 PM Aethon: ((This isn't a cave!)) 8:18:15 PM Aethon: Aethon grunts as he swings his sword down hard, into the ground. 8:18:19 PM Josie: ((It's a moon! ... oh wait, no, it's not a moon either.)) 8:18:23 PM Arwen: Arwen draws her bow 8:19:04 PM Josie: The ground tries to flinches as Aethon slices into it, and then it starts to bleed. The rhythm of the walls' movement speeds up a little bit. 8:19:23 PM Josie: A little blood geyser wells up. 8:20:07 PM Josie: The floor moves a bit around Aethon's feet; roll Acrobatics/Jump/Balance, and don't forget your ACP! 8:20:10 PM Caspar: Caspar frowns. "This house wasn't horrible enough before." 8:21:00 PM Josie: (Caspar and Aethon only.)) 8:21:19 PM Trystan: ((O ok.)) 8:21:34 PM Caspar: ((Caspar is a ninja.)) 8:21:41 PM Josie: Caspar manages to keep his feet as the floor flinches away around him. It can't really significantly move, but it's sort of able to make a divot-shape around his feet. 8:21:56 PM Josie: Roll spot, the rest of ya. 8:22:12 PM Josie: Well, Spot/Notice. 8:23:42 PM Caspar: ((You said the rest of them, right? Not Aethon or I?)) 8:23:43 PM Trystan: "Are those... veins?" 8:23:51 PM Josie: ((You can roll too!)) 8:24:11 PM Arwen: "That seems a likely choice..." 8:24:14 PM Caspar: ((13.)) 8:24:19 PM Aethon: ((woops)) 8:24:22 PM Aethon: ((what do i roll?)) 8:24:34 PM Josie: Roll Acrobatics/Tumble/Balance/Jump, as well as Spot/Notice. 8:24:50 PM Aethon: ((can't access my mythweavers sheet. anyone got a link to it?)) 8:25:19 PM Aethon: ((nevermind, found it)) 8:25:21 PM Caspar: ((No, sorry.)) 8:26:01 PM Josie: Aethon manages to keep his feet too, and the floor is flinching away from him, too. 8:26:18 PM Arwen: (( brb - bio break )) 8:26:23 PM Josie: The burbling bloodflow slows down a bit. 8:26:26 PM Aethon: ((brb, bio break as well)) 8:26:27 PM Caspar: Caspar wrinkles his nose. "This is awful." 8:26:44 PM Trystan: "It's disgusting..." 8:26:52 PM Josie: And starts to congeal. 8:27:18 PM Marilla: Marilla whips her quarterstaff up and slams it down onto the nearest reddish purple tubes on the wall. 8:27:29 PM Josie: Roll damage! 8:27:30 PM Marilla: ((When in doubt, beat it up.)) 8:28:24 PM Trystan: Trystan joins her in that with his own quarterstaff, dealing a hit with each end to what he THINKS is an artery. 8:28:39 PM Josie: It gets hit several times, and turns increasingly darker grey-purple. 8:28:59 PM Caspar: Wait! Should we be attacking this? 8:29:23 PM Trystan: "Umm... Where in its body are we, do you think?" 8:29:34 PM Trystan: Trystan stops attacking, though. 8:29:42 PM Marilla: "Would you rather be kissing it?" 8:30:17 PM Caspar: I'd rather not get... vomited or digested or whatever would happen if we hurt it sufficiently. 8:30:29 PM Josie: It turns red-purply, and looks inflamed. 8:30:51 PM Josie: The bloody floor starts to harden a bit, though the breathing is faster and more ragged than ever. 8:31:20 PM Arwen: "Maybe we should just keep moving?" 8:31:56 PM Trystan: "Is this a lung, do you think?" He pokes a wall with his quarterstaff, not hard enough to hurt. 8:32:34 PM Caspar: ....maybe. 8:32:48 PM Caspar: ((Can I roll Heal?)) 8:33:04 PM Caspar: ((Or Knowledge: Horrible Monster?)) 8:33:16 PM Josie: Heal, yep! 8:33:24 PM Josie: The wall squishes. 8:33:33 PM Marilla: (lol, I'll roll heal too) 8:34:07 PM Caspar: You're right, Trystan... I think it's a lung. 8:34:35 PM Trystan: Russet climbs down Trystan's pant leg and begins to bounce around. He's having more fun than he should be. 8:35:18 PM Caspar: ((He's surrounded by MEAT.)) 8:35:31 PM Trystan: ((Good thing he's not hungry...)) 8:35:54 PM Marilla: Let's just keep going, this'll probably be gone by the time we get back! 8:36:19 PM Trystan: "... What if we end up in the mouth and get swallowed?" 8:36:41 PM Caspar: Or really anywhere in the digestive tract would be horrible. 8:37:26 PM Arwen: "Well then we could say 'in the future, do not listen to Marilla.' But for now, maybe it would be wise to keep moving. What would we benefit from hitting it more?" 8:37:47 PM Marilla: A crying monster. 8:38:14 PM Caspar: We stay in the lung, it's gonna cough us out. 8:38:16 PM Trystan: "Maybe it would cough us out and we wouldn't walk into its mouth and get swallowed?!" 8:38:35 PM Caspar: If we get coughed anywhere, it'll be closer to the mouth. I vote we move. 8:38:42 PM Josie: The blood hardens into a patch. 8:39:10 PM Trystan: Trystan taps the blood patch experimentally with his quarterstaff. 8:39:36 PM Aethon: ((back)) 8:39:58 PM Josie: He cracks the scab; it opens slightly, blood oozing out. Meanwhile the floor divots again as the tissue tries to get away and can't. 8:40:49 PM Caspar: Let's move on. 8:41:12 PM Aethon: "Further into this abomination?" 8:41:37 PM | Edited 8:41:49 PM Marilla: No no Dio, that's not for you, Aethon, a moment ago we were in a hallway, how can we be certain which way is where? 8:41:39 PM Caspar: ((We're in the TARRASQUE, nooooooooooooooooooooooo.)) 8:42:13 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "Chances are we have to play the houses game if we want to get out." 8:42:21 PM Caspar: Caspar checks to see where the string is leading to. 8:42:21 PM Marilla: "In any case we can just go back." 8:42:24 PM Aethon: Aethon sighs. 8:42:31 PM Aethon: "Very well, let us go further." 8:42:39 PM Josie: The string is leading to the corner, back where you came from! 8:42:46 PM Arwen: Arwen sighs. "Finally..." 8:42:58 PM Aethon: Aethon walks forward, blade at the ready. 8:43:02 PM Marilla: Marilla leads the charge. 8:43:07 PM Trystan: "We should ge out of here." He scoops hiw weasel right out of the air mid-bounce, despite objecting squeaks. 8:43:53 PM Josie: Marilla, Aethon, Arwen, Trystan, Caspar? 8:43:53 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. 8:44:29 PM Arwen: (( question: are we retreating back the way we came, or going onward headed the way we began going? )) 8:44:41 PM Aethon: ((Maybe I should lead?)) 8:44:43 PM Josie: You are going onward! 8:44:47 PM Aethon: ((AC14)) 8:44:57 PM Marilla: ((I'm alright.)) 8:45:01 PM Arwen: Arwen follows Aethon and Marilla! 8:45:27 PM Caspar: Caspar continues spooling out the string. 8:46:12 PM Marilla: ((Condition of light/visibility as we go on?)) 8:46:26 PM Josie: It's still pretty dim. 8:46:27 PM Caspar: ((I think Trystan lit his staff.)) 8:46:32 PM Trystan: ((I still have light going!)) 8:46:50 PM Josie: Yep, indeed! That's why you can see that as you go, the floor is desperately trying to get away from you. It just can't. 8:47:19 PM Josie: Instead, the tissue makes sort of divots around your feet as they hit the squishy ground, and the breathing seems to be sort of shallow and thready now. 8:47:36 PM Aethon: "Into the belly of the beast." 8:47:46 PM Josie: Up ahead lies another corner. 8:47:49 PM Caspar: I hope not. 8:48:13 PM Trystan: ((10 minutes of light, btw.)) 8:49:14 PM Josie: You can keep going around it if you want! Or stop. 8:49:24 PM Marilla: Marilla strides to meet the corner, and peeks over quickly, if she is unable to see anything, she motions for Trystan to come light it up. 8:50:00 PM Marilla: "Pst. Trystan." 8:50:04 PM Trystan: Trystan follows her, with the light. 8:50:22 PM Trystan: Russet, meanwhile, is sniffing around. 8:50:37 PM Caspar: Caspar still carefully unspools the thread. 8:51:02 PM Arwen: Arwen begins whistling. Whistle while you work, right! 8:51:19 PM Aethon: Aethon holds out a hand. 8:51:25 PM Aethon: "I think silence might be prudent for now." 8:51:26 PM Marilla: It appears to be free of dangers, but only to the naked eye. 8:51:53 PM Arwen: Arwen frowns and mutters under her breath "Never allowed any fun around here." 8:51:59 PM Caspar: I don't think the monster is going to hear us in his lungs. 8:52:12 PM Aethon: "It's not the monster I'm cautious about." 8:52:25 PM Aethon: Aethon walks into the next corner. 8:52:36 PM Trystan: "Is there evil ahead?" He whispers. 8:52:38 PM Josie: ... the hallway here is normal again. 8:52:40 PM Marilla: "No monster down here it seems, not that we have to step on at least." 8:53:05 PM Aethon: Aethon walks forward into the hallway, on the lookout for anything peculiar. 8:54:20 PM Marilla: Marilla follows Aethon. 8:54:27 PM Caspar: ((LIke, normal normal, or monster normal?)) 8:54:35 PM Trystan: Trystan follows Marilla 8:54:38 PM Marilla: ((Normal normal)) 8:54:43 PM Aethon: ((more along the lines of switch or door)) 8:54:46 PM Marilla: (like a hallway)) 8:55:01 PM Marilla: ((No more undulating hall)) 8:55:02 PM Josie: Normal normal. There's a floor with a rug. 8:55:09 PM Josie: And the walls have paintings, and wall hangings on them. 8:55:21 PM Trystan: "This is... nice? Maybe?" 8:55:26 PM Caspar: Caspar looks at the paintings. 8:56:20 PM Josie: The paintings are lovely. A girl walking on a tightrope, elegant in a ballerina costume, and a landscape. Very pretty. Spot checks. 8:57:08 PM Caspar: ((I GOT AN 8. I'm imagining those stretching pictures from the Haunted Mansion in Disney World.)) 8:57:10 PM Marilla: (Wow.) 8:57:13 PM Josie: Yer all like WHUT PAINTINGS. 8:57:24 PM Josie: (Kidding. You see nice paintings, very pretty and probably expensive.) 8:57:38 PM Marilla: ((Swipe!)) 8:58:00 PM Trystan: "There's... These are -wrong-." 8:58:06 PM Aethon: "Howso?" 8:58:39 PM Aethon: Aethon leans in on the painting of the girl. 8:58:40 PM Marilla: "I wouldn't know anything about paintings, but they look kind of pretty to me, whats wrong with em?" 9:00:03 PM Trystan: "Look... there's a snake eating a rabbit in the landscape. And that picknicker is about to get jumped by an owlbear... And the jungle has a giant python..." 9:00:20 PM Trystan: Trystan points to things as he indicates them. 9:00:49 PM Caspar: Hmm. 9:00:59 PM Aethon: "And the painting of the ballerina? Family?" 9:01:02 PM Arwen: "These are rather disturbing." 9:01:05 PM Trystan: "And that hunter is aiming for the OTHER hunter, and that ballerina... someone's sabotaged her tightrope, and there's a dire shark down there." 9:01:27 PM Marilla: "A warning perhaps?" 9:01:33 PM Josie: A doorway creaks open to the right and up ahead. 9:01:37 PM Marilla: "Look sharp, adventurers." 9:01:44 PM Arwen: "Or just a twisted sense of art." 9:01:45 PM Trystan: Trystan jumps at the door opening. 9:01:57 PM Aethon: Aethon 's blade flashes as he brings it up in readiness. 9:02:07 PM Aethon: Aethon walks cautiously towards the door. 9:02:12 PM Trystan: Trystan draws his crossbow... 9:02:17 PM Marilla: "Nope. Wrong. So wrong. Couldn't have been farther from the truth Arwen." 9:02:59 PM Marilla: Marilla follows a few feet behind Aethon, "Can you see in?" she whispers. 9:03:03 PM Josie: The door is just an ordinary door, as far as you can tell. It's dark in the room ahead. 9:03:07 PM Aethon: "Only one way to find out." 9:03:15 PM Aethon: Aethon enters the doorway. 9:03:17 PM Trystan: Trystan sticks the quarterstaff in? 9:03:52 PM Josie: Aethon steps in and is SWALLOWED by DARKNESS. Until Trystan pokes the quarterstaff in. 9:04:18 PM Josie: Then he's illuminated by quarterstaff light. It seems to be a largeish room with white tiles, smudged with brown. 9:05:02 PM Trystan: "... what is this brown stuff? Mud? paint?" He steps in after Aethon, and bends down to get a closer look. 9:05:28 PM Arwen: Arwen walks in to see what they're talking about 9:06:08 PM Marilla: Marilla does the same as Trystan, motioning Dio to come and see it too." 9:06:11 PM Josie: It's echoey in there. 9:06:17 PM Caspar: Caspar wraps the sting around the doorknob. 9:06:19 PM Josie: There are dimly-illuminated objects on the other side of the room. 9:06:28 PM Aethon: Aethon walks towards the objects. 9:06:33 PM Aethon: "I need a light here." 9:06:50 PM Trystan: Trystan has low-light vision, and looks over at the objects too. 9:07:40 PM Josie: When you get a bit closer, you can see what they are--stretchers. Very old, very rusty stretchers. Some of them seem to have things on top of them, beneath sheets. 9:07:55 PM Josie: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_-SUOI680U If it helps, you know. For atmosphere. 9:07:59 PM Trystan: Trystan does get nearer... then stops. 9:08:17 PM Trystan: "Aethon. You can sense evil, yeah?" 9:09:08 PM Aethon: Aethon shakes his head. 9:09:10 PM Aethon: "Not right now." 9:09:13 PM Josie: There's a squeal of noise, and the shadows in the room shift. 9:09:16 PM Marilla: ((I'm totally sitting in the dark hearing this snow. you're killing me smalls. killing me.)) 9:09:30 PM Trystan: "It would REALLY be useful!" 9:09:37 PM Caspar: Caspar looks around, drawing his bow. 9:09:48 PM Josie: ((Sorry! ... well, not very.)) 9:09:52 PM Trystan: Trystan wheels about, crossbow at the ready 9:10:01 PM Josie: Notice checks! 9:10:10 PM Marilla: Marilla casts her gaze about, searching for the source of shifting shadows. 9:10:32 PM Marilla: ((Twice in a row.)) 9:11:05 PM Trystan: ((Dammit, Snow, I've been reading SCP wiki all day... ;; )) 9:11:19 PM Marilla: ((:O you like creepypasta?)) 9:11:25 PM Trystan: ((I DO!)) 9:11:40 PM Caspar: Something moved on one of the gurneys. 9:12:15 PM Arwen: "Would now be an appropriate time to start praying to gods?" 9:12:33 PM Josie: There's another squeal, and one of the gurneys starts to move. Initiative! 9:12:38 PM Trystan: "... I'm Agnostic." 9:12:57 PM Arwen: "Yes well me too but there's always a time to start." 9:13:01 PM Trystan: ((SNAIL SORC IS SNAILISH.)) 9:13:04 PM Caspar: I think it would disengenous. 9:14:26 PM Josie: Round 1: Arwen, Caspar, Marilla, Trystan, Aethon. 9:14:51 PM Josie: Waaaait. 9:15:07 PM Trystan: ((I rolled lowest...)) 9:15:14 PM Arwen: (( all fear the mighty bard )) 9:15:23 PM Josie: ((Oh, right.)) 9:15:33 PM Josie: Round 1: Arwen, Caspar, Marilla, Aethon, Trystan. 9:15:38 PM Josie: * Gurney * 9:16:22 PM Josie: The Gurney rolls forward, almost faster than the eye can follow, rears up, and smacks Trystan, hard, right in the head. 9:16:42 PM Josie: * Arwen * 9:17:01 PM Arwen: (( did we state that there is in fact something underneath a cloth on top of the gurney? )) 9:17:08 PM Josie: There is! 9:17:13 PM | Removed 9:17:26 PM Trystan: This message has been removed. 9:17:19 PM | Edited 9:17:22 PM Trystan: ((Damage?)) 9:17:34 PM Arwen: Arwen pulls back the cloth with the tip of her bow. 9:17:34 PM Josie: It grazes the side of Trystan's head! 9:18:03 PM Josie: Arwen, that would be a touch attack, and it would give the gurney or what's on it an attack of opportunity. 9:18:29 PM Trystan: "ARGH!" 9:18:45 PM Josie: Still want to do that? 9:18:49 PM Arwen: (( ehhh... it's nice to know what you're fighting...)) 9:19:07 PM Arwen: (( so yeah...as stupid as it is... im goin' for it. it's what Arwen would do )) 9:19:16 PM Trystan: ((Should I roll init for Russet?)) 9:19:24 PM Josie: ((Nope, it goes on your turn.)) 9:19:29 PM Caspar: ((I can see the gravestone. "Here Likes Arwen. She Knows What Killed Her!" )) 9:19:48 PM | Edited 9:20:02 PM Arwen: (( hey it would be metagaming to just start shooting in my case!!! )) 9:20:11 PM Aethon: ((Not if you shoot for the tip of the blanket or something with a barbed quarrel)) 9:20:17 PM Josie: The Gurney lashes out at Arwen, sideswiping her as she grabs the coverlet; she does succeed in removing the coverlet, which reveals that there is actually a bundle of desiccated flesh stuck to the gurney, some of it in bandages. 9:20:30 PM Josie: * Caspar * 9:20:31 PM Trystan: ((EWWW)) 9:21:05 PM Caspar: Caspar nocks an arrow, spends an Inspiration point, and shoots the horribleness. 9:21:43 PM Josie: Hit! Roll damage! 9:22:09 PM Caspar: ((I ROLLED A ONE!)) 9:22:49 PM Josie: You smack one of the wheels of the gurney, denting its casing a bit! 9:22:52 PM | Edited 9:24:05 PM Josie: * Marilla * 9:23:22 PM Marilla: ((I think you mean me)) 9:23:24 PM Aethon: ((You mean Marilla?)) 9:24:06 PM Josie: Yep. 9:25:01 PM Marilla: Marilla aims for where Casper had hit just seconds ago, and comes down with full force, she didn't want that gurney going anywhere anymore. 9:25:28 PM Aethon: ((You need to roll to hit)) 9:25:40 PM Marilla: (oh. How do I do that again?) 9:25:41 PM Josie: Yeah, roll attack! 9:25:49 PM Aethon: ((d20+Attack bonus)) 9:26:11 PM Josie: Hit! 9:26:25 PM Josie: Roll damage! 9:26:31 PM Josie: Oh, you did already, nevermind. Sorry. 9:26:40 PM Josie: Takin' the first roll. 9:26:41 PM Caspar: ((That's some staff.)) 9:26:46 PM Marilla: (lol, oops) 9:26:48 PM Marilla: (Okay) 9:26:55 PM Josie: Yeah, usually those are 2d4, IIRC. 9:27:13 PM Josie: Might want to check that. 9:27:29 PM Josie: Marilla slams one of the legs of the gurney. 9:27:32 PM Josie: * Aethon* 9:27:36 PM Aethon: ((medium is 2d6)) 9:27:37 PM Marilla: ((I'm certain its 1d6)) 9:28:03 PM Josie: ((Ah, right, and you don't need a feat anymore to do damage with both ends, do you?)) 9:28:14 PM Aethon: ((1d6/1d6 in the SRD for quarterstaves)) 9:28:29 PM Josie: * Aethon* 9:28:38 PM Aethon: ((Depends how she's holding the weapon)) 9:28:49 PM Josie: OOC discussion elsewhere, please. Thank you. 9:28:51 PM Josie: * Aethon * 9:28:53 PM Aethon: ((but if she's holding it with both hands she can attack with both ends, but she needs to roll with normal attack penalties for 2 weapons)) 9:29:26 PM Aethon: Aethon swings, but misses. 9:29:53 PM Josie: * Trystan* 9:30:13 PM Trystan: Trystan aims and fires his crossbow! 9:30:43 PM Josie: Trystan misses. 9:30:55 PM Trystan: Trystan is still woozy. 9:30:57 PM Josie: Round 2: Gurney, Arwen, Caspar, Marilla, Aethon, Trystan. 9:30:59 PM Josie: ** Gurney ** 9:31:36 PM Josie: The evil gurney aims at Trystan again, and rolls over him! 9:31:54 PM Marilla: ((Sorrow!)) 9:31:59 PM Josie: ** Arwen ** 9:32:11 PM Arwen: Arwen aims and fires shortbow. 9:32:23 PM Trystan: Trystan collapses. He's bleeding from his head! 9:32:31 PM Josie: Poor kid. :( 9:32:43 PM Josie: Arwen misses, barely, as the gurney dodges! 9:32:52 PM Josie: ** Caspar ** 9:33:08 PM Caspar: Caspar nocks another arrow and lets it loose. 9:33:46 PM Josie: Caspar's arrow finds its mark, on the dry husk of a ribcage on top of the gurney! Roll damage! 9:34:10 PM Josie: ** Marilla ** 9:34:18 PM Caspar: ((6 damage.)) 9:34:50 PM Marilla: Marilla attempts to rush the gurney from the side and flip it over with all her might. 9:34:59 PM | Edited 9:35:12 PM Josie: The gurney *shakes*. 9:35:16 PM Marilla: Marilla fails. 9:35:19 PM Josie: ... huh, interesting idea. 9:35:22 PM Josie: Roll um... grapple for that. 9:35:39 PM Marilla: ((How?) 9:35:51 PM Josie: Standard grapple check, your BAB+Str. 9:36:45 PM Josie: Marilla lifts up the gurney and flips it onto its side! Its wheels squeal!! 9:36:48 PM Josie: ** Aethon ** 9:36:55 PM Aethon: ((Did the gurney get an AoO?)) 9:37:08 PM Josie: It certainly tried. 9:37:12 PM Marilla: ((Don't give it any ideas)) 9:37:31 PM Trystan: ((It fell over. It failed any AoO. It just fails at life.)) 9:37:52 PM Trystan: ((... then again, undead. Of course it fails at life.)) 9:38:07 PM Josie: Hit, Aethon! 9:38:32 PM Aethon: Aethon swings, but the blow is glancing. 9:39:17 PM Josie: Ten damage! Actually you nearly cleave the poor gurney in half, and the corpsey... thing on top splits in half, sending out a cloud of dust. 9:39:26 PM Aethon: ((Heh.)) 9:39:41 PM Josie: ** Trystan** is still unconscious! 9:40:03 PM Josie: Round 3: Gurney, Arwen, Caspar, Marilla, Aethon, Trystan. 9:40:04 PM Trystan: ((Can I roll to stabilize? and what do I roll for that?)) 9:40:17 PM Caspar: ((Someone else needs to stabilize you.)) 9:40:42 PM Josie: *** Gurney *** 9:40:44 PM Trystan: ((thought there was a 10% chance and all that jazz.)) 9:41:07 PM Josie: The gurney rams clumsily into Aethon's knees, unable to move very fast now that it's not on its wheels. 9:42:14 PM Josie: *** Arwen *** 9:42:43 PM Arwen: Arwen shoots another arrow at it. 9:43:07 PM Josie: Arwen misses, unfortunately. 9:43:10 PM Josie: *** Caspar *** 9:43:31 PM Caspar: Caspar will actually try and staunch Trystan's blood. 9:43:59 PM Josie: Trystan is stabilized! 9:44:08 PM Trystan: ((WOOT!)) 9:44:32 PM Josie: *** Marilla *** 9:45:27 PM Marilla: Marilla kneels down infront of the gurney, pulls out her dagger, and attempts to dismember the... Thing? 9:45:48 PM Josie: It doesn't... really have parts, I'd say that's an attack. 9:46:21 PM Josie: Hit! Roll damage! 9:47:18 PM Josie: ... now, I think that should be 1d6. 9:47:33 PM Josie: ... not that it mattered. Oh well, I tried! 9:47:37 PM Josie: *** Aethon *** 9:47:52 PM Josie: Marilla removes a *very important toe*, I mean, wheel housing. 9:48:08 PM Josie: Aethon misses, and the gurney slips out of the way. 9:48:35 PM Marilla: "Sit still!" 9:48:41 PM Josie: *** Trystan *** is still unconscious. 9:48:49 PM Trystan: ((RUSSET IS NOT!)) 9:49:06 PM Josie: If you *want* to send your fragile, vulnerable, delicious familiar into the fray... 9:49:22 PM Aethon: ((He does indeed)) 9:49:42 PM Trystan: ((He missed, and it's ic for Russet to do that if Trystan's out cold. So yes.)) 9:49:53 PM Josie: ((Okay. Make sure you know his HP total!)) 9:50:06 PM Aethon: ((aka here comes the gurney of death)) 9:50:06 PM Josie: Round 4: Gurney, Arwen, Caspar, Marilla, Aethon, Trystan. 9:50:10 PM Josie: **** Gurney **** 9:50:20 PM Josie: What's Russet's AC? 9:50:29 PM Trystan: A little snarling ball of fur jumps at the gurney! And misses as it dodges Aethon's swing. 9:51:12 PM Aethon: Aethon can only watch as the little critter enters the fray. 9:51:32 PM Josie: The gurney slaps at the little weasel, but only manages to break the tile beside him! 9:51:36 PM Josie: **** Arwen **** 9:51:47 PM | Edited 9:52:20 PM Marilla: Marillas heart hurts for the weasel. 9:51:51 PM Josie: It splinters into shards. 9:51:59 PM Arwen: Arwen switches to her shortsword and lashes out at the gurney 9:52:17 PM Josie: Hit! 9:52:34 PM Arwen: (( roll damage? )) 9:52:36 PM Josie: Yeah! 9:53:00 PM Josie: Arwen bashes the gurney! It gets a dent in it! 9:53:05 PM Josie: **** Caspar **** 9:53:28 PM Caspar: Caspar pulls his longsword and hits it! 9:54:11 PM Caspar: Caspar doesn't actually hit it at all. 9:54:19 PM Josie: Swish indeed, alas. 9:54:22 PM Josie: **** Marilla **** 9:54:38 PM Marilla: Marilla throws her head back and exclaims a positively Xenaian battle-cry, before giving the monster on the gurney a kick similar to that which one would recieve just before falling into a bottomless pit and being yelled at about Sparta or something. 9:54:50 PM Josie: The gurney and the mummified creature atop it look pretty battered by this point. 9:54:52 PM Josie: Roll attack! 9:55:08 PM Aethon: ((Unarmed strike??)) 9:55:09 PM Josie: Alas, a miss. 9:55:13 PM Josie: **** Aethon **** 9:55:47 PM Aethon: Aethon swings hard. 9:55:56 PM Josie: Aethon *smashes* the gurney, denting it so hard it nearly folds in half. 9:55:57 PM Aethon: "Ertelis guide my blade!" 9:56:10 PM Josie: Its wheels squeal a bit as it falls back to the floor. 9:56:33 PM Josie: End initiative! 9:56:59 PM Aethon: Aethon roars in victory, blade held aloft. 9:57:06 PM Caspar: ((Sorry. My cat pushed a pie off the counter.)) 9:57:12 PM Josie: The four other gurneys surrounding you squeak-squeaka-squeaka as they back away. 9:57:20 PM Josie: ((Your cat is obsessed with pies! First the pizza, now this!)) 9:57:25 PM | Edited 9:57:31 PM Marilla: (rofl) 9:57:50 PM Aethon: Blood seeps into his breeches, around where the gurney first struck him. 9:58:06 PM Marilla: "You want some of this? What are you? Scared? Bawk bawk bawk baawk." 9:58:06 PM Caspar: Caspar helps Trystan! 9:58:07 PM | Edited 9:58:16 PM Trystan: Russet scratches triumphantly at the Gurney! But he stops, and walks back to Trystan, making little muttering noises as he nudges his 40%-dead master's face. 9:58:26 PM Caspar: ((Well, you got stabilized, you should be at 0 hp.)) 9:58:29 PM Josie: The gurneys stay still. 9:58:58 PM Caspar: ...anyone have any healing magic? 9:59:06 PM Trystan: ((No, you stay unconscious, just stop losing points. Stable at -4.)) 9:59:07 PM Josie: *They* still have sheets over them, with objects beneath. 9:59:30 PM Aethon: Aethon eyes the gurneys warily. 9:59:38 PM Josie: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMvOkUMPZ0g 9:59:39 PM Aethon: "Tend to the wounded." 9:59:49 PM Marilla: "Play nice, and you won't have to join your friend in the trash heap." 10:00:07 PM Trystan: Russet decides to get vicous revenge on his master's attackers, but only succeeds in pulling the sheet off the first gurney. 10:00:09 PM Josie: They're still. They're just furniture, obviously! >.> 10:00:34 PM Marilla: Marilla doesn't believe them though. 10:00:35 PM Trystan: ((Trystan's staff is probably still glowing, btw...)) 10:00:53 PM Josie: Underneath is a glittering golden crown, a silver scepter embedded with rubies and a pretty little necklace of pearls. 10:01:16 PM Josie: The gurneys try to look innocent. 10:01:22 PM Josie: They're not very good at it. 10:01:35 PM Aethon: Aethon palms the necklace of pearls. 10:01:52 PM Trystan: Russet proceeds to rip off ALL the sheets, since by the look of shock on people's faces he's done something good. 10:02:07 PM Caspar: .... the gurneys were hoarding? 10:02:08 PM Marilla: "No way! For me? Oh you shouldn't have!" Takes the silver scepter. 10:02:19 PM Aethon: "For Serafina," Aethon grunts, before stumbling over his wounded legs. 10:02:23 PM Marilla: "I'm just kidding. You did have to." 10:02:53 PM Josie: You find various other pieces of jewelry under there that look fairly valuable, and something that looks like a twig with carved flowers in it, too. Also a small box of loose pearls. 10:03:24 PM Aethon: Aethon points at the twig and the small box. 10:03:31 PM Trystan: And Trystan is too unconscious to claim any of it! But Russet seems to like the twig. 10:03:32 PM Aethon: "Is it just me, or do those seem noteworthy?" 10:03:36 PM Arwen: Arwen inspects the twig with carved flowers 10:03:49 PM Marilla: Marilla examines the twig with the flowers along with Arwen. Spellcraft perhaps? 10:03:49 PM Trystan: Russet lunges at it! 10:04:01 PM Caspar: We need to get Trystan back. He needs healing. 10:04:04 PM Josie: It's a pretty twig! Detect Magic might work. 10:04:20 PM Josie: Aethon is the only one who... when do paladins get Lay on Hands? 10:04:23 PM Trystan: ((... GUESS WHO HAS THAT? : D)) 10:04:31 PM Aethon: ((level 2)) 10:04:38 PM Trystan: ((Detect magic, that is.)) 10:04:51 PM Aethon: ((I think you houseruled Detect magic into something else)) 10:04:59 PM Josie: ((Right. So no one has cure spells here. However, one of the others might be able to cast them.)) 10:05:02 PM Trystan: ((it's a spell...)) 10:05:11 PM Josie: ((Yeah, Detect Magic works.)) 10:05:11 PM Aethon: ((ah, nvm)) 10:05:19 PM Marilla: ((I didn't select my cure in the morning :/) 10:05:32 PM Marilla: (How about read magic?) 10:05:38 PM Trystan: ((But Trystan is the only one who can cast detect magic...)) 10:05:50 PM Aethon: "We'll limp out of here with the spoils and Trystan for the time being." 10:05:59 PM Arwen: Arwen casts detect magic on the twig 10:06:06 PM Aethon: "Grab the rest, we're taking them to Faustina." 10:06:07 PM Trystan: ((Oh good!)) 10:06:17 PM Arwen: (( I think that's like one of the 5 spells I have )) 10:06:18 PM Marilla: Marilla collects various other spoils. 10:06:22 PM Josie: So you might need to get back to heal your semiconscious sorc. 10:06:26 PM Trystan: Russet is STILL flailing for the twig! 10:06:34 PM Trystan: He really likes it apparently! 10:06:39 PM Caspar: Caspar was doing that anyway. 10:06:54 PM Marilla: Marilla is helping. Can't carry that crown all by yourself. 10:07:19 PM Aethon: "Careful, Marilla. Don't put that on before we can figure out if it's cursed." 10:07:23 PM Aethon: Aethon looks around. 10:07:24 PM Marilla: ((Can't the heal skill do anything else?)) 10:07:30 PM Aethon: "I wouldn't trust anything in here." 10:07:32 PM Caspar: ((Nope, just stabilize him.)) 10:07:38 PM Arwen: "I think this twig might be a....cure wand of some sort..." 10:07:40 PM Josie: Not heal hp except over time. 10:07:56 PM Josie: How are you going to get him back? 10:07:58 PM Marilla: "Don't what?" She was just about to place the crown on her head. 10:08:01 PM Trystan: Russet flails all the harder! He understands common. 10:08:05 PM Josie: Carry? Drag? 10:08:15 PM Josie: ... use a gurney? 10:08:16 PM | Edited 10:08:30 PM Caspar: ((Carry between a couple of us, I would think.)) 10:08:23 PM Marilla: ... 10:08:33 PM Josie: MWAAHAHAHAHAA. 10:08:35 PM Marilla: "They'll play nice. Won't you fellas?" 10:08:39 PM Aethon: ((18 strength, I think I can drag the guy myself)) 10:08:53 PM Trystan: ((He's only 130 pounds.)) 10:08:54 PM Aethon: Aethon stands up, and walks over to Trystan. 10:08:55 PM Josie: Aethon can! 10:09:04 PM Caspar: Caspar nods at Aethon. 10:09:07 PM Marilla: ((Oh but the gurney will be funner!)) 10:09:19 PM Aethon: "Don't even think about the gurney, Marilla." 10:09:25 PM Aethon: "It's given us enough grief for today." 10:09:47 PM Marilla: "So let us be off." 10:10:02 PM Aethon: Aethon picks up Trystan, firefighter-style. 10:10:07 PM Josie: Following the string back? 10:10:07 PM Trystan: Trystan is still bleeding a little, even though he's stable... bye-bye, clean paladin tunic... 10:10:18 PM Aethon: ((Wasn't clean to begin with, never you mind)) 10:10:23 PM Marilla: Marilla picks up Russet, firefighter-style. 10:10:35 PM Trystan: Russet flails and nips! 10:10:42 PM Caspar: Caspar leads the way this time, right before Aethon. 10:10:49 PM Trystan: ((He is the flailiest weasel.)) 10:11:11 PM Josie: Marilla still wins. 10:11:20 PM Marilla: Marilla wins. 10:11:24 PM Aethon: ((roll to catch him)) 10:11:27 PM Josie: Trystan wakes up. Sort of. I'd expect some disorientation. 10:11:37 PM Josie: Nah, she catches him. I don't need to prolong the inevitable. :) 10:11:46 PM Aethon: "Ho. It's alright, fella. We're getting out of here." 10:11:52 PM Marilla: ((Coulda used wild empathy either way)) 10:11:52 PM Caspar: Caspar follows the string! 10:11:53 PM Josie: He may be distracted because Trystan is waking up. Sort of. 10:12:04 PM Josie: You head back into the hallway, following the string. 10:12:12 PM Trystan: "mmmm... Did we win?..." 10:12:25 PM Caspar: We all got bitten. We're were-gurneys now. 10:12:30 PM Josie: You *do* pass through the living part of the hallway again, and it still flinches around you; it also seems to hold its breath as you pass through. 10:12:31 PM Marilla: Marilla leaves the room last. "BOO!" She says into the room seconds later. 10:12:42 PM | Edited 10:13:02 PM Marilla: "Gotcha." Giggles sinisterly. 10:12:47 PM Josie: The gurneys all jump, and rattle backward six inches or so. 10:13:12 PM Josie: You pass by the part you wounded before; it's scabbed over. 10:13:47 PM Josie: And the artery you guys thonked, it is now *horribly* bruised, purply-red and swollen. It looks quite painful. 10:13:52 PM Aethon: "Heh. Sorry, fella." 10:14:17 PM Marilla: "No force in the verse can stop me." 10:14:39 PM Josie: You do have a cure wand, if you wish to use it on a live hallway, or possibly a live monster hallway. 10:14:42 PM | Edited 10:14:50 PM Trystan: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Ku3k3fmIc3I#t=84s)) 10:15:25 PM Marilla: ((:/ we should use the wand.)) 10:15:34 PM Marilla: ((Rack up points with the house.)) 10:15:52 PM Marilla: "It's just a big lung..." 10:15:57 PM Aethon: Aethon sighs. 10:16:03 PM Trystan: "... I think I'm going to sleep a little." 10:16:06 PM Aethon: "Do it, if you must." 10:16:34 PM Caspar: Don't sleep right now, Trystan. You got hit in the head, it's bad for you. We'll get you back to the East Wing. Maybe Bellamy can heal you. 10:17:14 PM Marilla: Marilla retrieves the cure wand, and applies its magic to the bruised artery. "You're harmless, aren't you?" 10:18:02 PM Aethon: ((Roll 1d8 to heal? I think I probably did more damage than that...)) 10:18:06 PM Trystan: "I'll be ok... Ballamy can heal me." Yes, he mispronounced her name. 10:18:12 PM | Edited 10:18:23 PM Josie: The artery's bruise vanishes after a couple bops with the wand, and the thing heals up. 10:18:16 PM Josie: The walls start breathing again. 10:18:20 PM Marilla: "You're just one big cute organ aintya!" 10:18:39 PM Josie: After another bop or two, the scab on the ground vanishes. 10:18:56 PM Josie: There's a momentary weird sneezing noise, and a box drops onto the ground. 10:19:10 PM Marilla: Hm. 10:19:20 PM Arwen: Arwen inspects the box 10:19:40 PM Josie: It's plain and made out of wood. 10:19:55 PM Arwen: (( can it open? )) 10:20:11 PM Josie: It doesn't have any obvious openings. 10:20:14 PM Marilla: Marilla would have been bopping the wounds whilst laughing- or cackling over them, they say laughter is the best medecine. Tell that to Trystan. 10:20:35 PM Marilla: "I don't think we should stick around, can you pick it up?" 10:20:43 PM | Edited 10:20:46 PM Trystan: His eyes crack open as the box falls. "Lemme see it." 10:20:44 PM Arwen: Arwen will carry it back 10:21:10 PM Arwen: Arwen passes it to Trystan. 10:21:21 PM Trystan: Trystan fiddles with it quietly. 10:21:44 PM Marilla: "... Is his head still a little...?" 10:21:52 PM Aethon: "Hold on, fellas." 10:21:57 PM Aethon: ((Detect Evil on the box)) 10:22:12 PM Aethon: "It's safe, Trys." 10:22:34 PM Aethon: "Or, at least, it's not sinister." 10:23:04 PM Trystan: "It's a puzzle box... I can't focus on it, though." 10:23:23 PM Caspar: ...that's a cure wand. Why did we use it on the giant lung and not on our friend bleeding from his head? 10:23:36 PM Josie: Don't ask me, man, I'm just the DM. 10:23:38 PM Marilla: "Because nature is our friend." 10:23:56 PM Caspar: I reiterate, why didn't we use it on Trystan? 10:24:06 PM Trystan: ((Because he promised his cousin he'd come home safe.)) 10:24:14 PM Trystan: ((So he HAS to come home half-dead.)) 10:24:20 PM Trystan: ((It's a thing.)) 10:24:35 PM Aethon: ((Don't forget, my knees are bleeding quite liberally)) 10:24:46 PM Trystan: ((also, why waste?)) 10:24:47 PM Marilla: "Sweetheart, why don't you give that back to Arwen and play with it when you're better?" 10:25:00 PM Josie: You're trudging back down the hallway. 10:25:04 PM Josie: Back to the main room. 10:25:11 PM Josie: Anyone looking up this time? 10:25:13 PM Trystan: "... Kay." He does so, the starts to doze off a little. 10:25:18 PM Arwen: Arwen looks up. 10:25:22 PM Caspar: Stay awake, Trys. 10:25:27 PM Marilla: Marilla lookeths upeth. 10:25:34 PM Trystan: Trystan has no choice, since he remembers not to sleep. 10:25:37 PM Aethon: Aethon sighs. 10:25:41 PM Aethon: Aethon looks up. 10:25:47 PM Trystan: Trystan looks up? 10:25:47 PM Caspar: Because apparently we can't use the damn cure wand on our wounded friends. 10:26:08 PM Trystan: " 'll be ok..." 10:26:10 PM Marilla: "Take care of nature and she will take care of you." 10:26:20 PM Aethon: "It's fine, Caspar. I'd rather not depend on a mysterious wand we found in a grungy hole right now." 10:26:22 PM Marilla: "Balance, Casper." 10:27:00 PM Marilla: "Oh my... It's beautiful..." 10:27:39 PM Arwen: "Let's just keep walking people." 10:27:59 PM Josie: You make it back to the entryway, finally, and Serafina hops up from a chair. "... you're bleeding. What happened?" 10:28:03 PM Trystan: "..." Trystan shuffles uncomfortably. "More temptations..." 10:28:14 PM Aethon: Aethon sets down Trystan on the couch. 10:28:16 PM Caspar: Where's Bellamy? 10:28:17 PM | Edited 10:28:32 PM Trystan: ((He spoke before they got to the hall.)) 10:28:32 PM Marilla: "He was beat to near-death with medical instruments." 10:28:38 PM Josie: Serafina: ... she's back in her room, should I go get her? 10:28:42 PM Caspar: Yes, please. 10:28:51 PM Aethon: "One second, Sera. Let me go with you." 10:28:52 PM Josie: Serafina stares at Trystan and then Aethon. "He's not going to die, is he?" 10:28:59 PM Caspar: No. 10:29:06 PM Josie: Serafina: Oh thank goodness. 10:29:15 PM Marilla: "Not if you hurry." 10:29:16 PM Josie: Serafina: ... no, stay here, obviously it must hurt you to walk. 10:29:23 PM Josie: She turns and runs into the East Wing. 10:29:34 PM Aethon: Aethon rushes forward anyways. 10:29:56 PM Trystan: "... Can I see the puzzle box again? Don't wanna fall 'sleep." 10:29:58 PM Marilla: Marilla follows. 10:30:24 PM Arwen: Arwen sits down on the floor 10:30:46 PM | Edited 10:30:50 PM Trystan: ((Marilla, do you still have Russet?)) 10:31:42 PM Marilla: ((Yes.)) 10:32:47 PM Trystan: Russet is still flailing as he's dragged from his master. He can feel Trystan's pain and haziness, and they make him deeply uncomfortable with leaving the sorcerer alone. 10:36:03 PM Caspar: Caspar sits down. 10:36:21 PM Arwen: Arwen lays down on the ground...hoping it's just a little bit cold... 10:36:51 PM Caspar: You okay? 10:36:55 PM Josie: The rug is warmish. 10:37:06 PM Arwen: (( at least it's soft )) 10:37:06 PM Trystan: "... 'rwen?" 10:37:16 PM Arwen: "Rough day." 10:37:25 PM Trystan: "Yeah." 10:38:08 PM Arwen: "Well...hopefully tomorrow will be better, right?" 10:38:14 PM Arwen: Arwen smiles a little. 10:38:31 PM Caspar: Any day you don't end up in something's lung is a good one. 10:38:34 PM Trystan: Trystan starts to drift off again... 10:38:43 PM Caspar: Caspar nudges him. 10:38:57 PM Josie: Bellamy glides in, heads straight for Trystan and cures him up, murmuring a blessing to Taelyss. 10:39:32 PM Trystan: Trystan barely responds to being nudged, until Bellamy heals him. Then he smiles. "Calm down, I'll be ok." THEN he falls asleep. 10:39:45 PM Marilla: Marilla releases Russet from her care. 10:40:14 PM Josie: Bellamy inspects Trystan. 10:40:25 PM Trystan: Russet comes over to guard Trystan. No one else is going to touch him today! 10:40:44 PM Caspar: Caspar looks at Bellamy. "Thank you." 10:40:47 PM Trystan: ... Except Bellamy, she's good in his perspective. 10:40:57 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... interesting. 10:41:08 PM Arwen: "What's interesting?" 10:41:16 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... nothing of any great import. 10:41:19 PM Aethon: ((wait until I try a handle animal roll on Russet. the little critter's gonna love me)) 10:41:33 PM Trystan: ((HE WILL CHEW YOU ALIVE.)) 10:41:41 PM Trystan: ((With great affection.)) 10:41:49 PM Marilla: "Bellamy? Do you happen to know anything about this?" She points at the puzzle box. 10:42:01 PM Josie: Bellamy picks it up and inspects it. "... I have no idea." 10:42:13 PM Arwen: (( who has the cure wand? )) 10:42:22 PM Marilla: ((I.)) 10:42:46 PM Arwen: (( okay just checking. couldn't remember! )) 10:42:59 PM Marilla: Marilla presents to her the crown and scepter, "And these?" 10:42:59 PM Josie: A streak of leopard blurs past you and flattens Caspar, licking his face and nudging him in various places to make sure he's still in one piece. 10:43:20 PM Josie: Bellamy: They're a little extravagant, don't you think? 10:43:54 PM Marilla: "While I appreciate the advice, I don't intend to wear then, can you see if they're spelled?" 10:43:58 PM Trystan: "... You guys are so LOUD." 10:43:58 PM Caspar: I'm fine, thank you. 10:44:03 PM Caspar: Caspar pets her. 10:44:26 PM Trystan: Trystan is awake. Still lying on the couch, but awake. 10:44:37 PM Josie: The leopard licks Caspar's hand, and then looks around with a hint of desperation. 10:45:46 PM Trystan: "I'll sense magic for you, Marilla." 10:46:02 PM Caspar: Caspar looks around, and looks at the leopard. "Something wrong?" 10:46:05 PM Marilla: "Shouldn't you be healing?" 10:46:06 PM Josie: It bounds over behind a wall hanging and suddenly you see a pair of bare legs there instead of leopard. 10:46:21 PM Trystan: "Bellamy healed me, I'll be ok." 10:46:23 PM Josie: Illa, behind the tapestry: What happened? Everybody is full of blood! 10:46:38 PM Marilla: "I'd be worried if they weren't." 10:46:43 PM Caspar: We got attacked by an animated medical gurney. 10:47:23 PM Josie: Illa: ... pardon, did I hear that right? 10:47:33 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... that's certainly... unusual. 10:47:38 PM Caspar: Very. 10:47:59 PM Marilla: "Then, by all means." 10:48:07 PM Trystan: "It hit me in the head once, then ran over me..." 10:48:16 PM Trystan: "All right." 10:48:27 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... goodness. I'll think twice about using them in the future. 10:48:30 PM Marilla: "I flipped it over. They're my wenches now." 10:48:43 PM Josie: Illa sweeps the tapestry down and wraps herself in it like a sari. 10:48:51 PM Josie: Illa: But you're all right? 10:48:52 PM Trystan: Trystan senses magic over ALL the treasures (except the necklace), not just the crown and staff. 10:49:01 PM Aethon: ((Oh God, Marilla's hilarious sometimes)) 10:49:13 PM Trystan: ((That she is!)) 10:49:33 PM Trystan: "I am now. I passed out earlier." 10:49:47 PM Caspar: We're okay. 10:49:50 PM Josie: Illa: Oh, good. ...what is all that stuff? 10:50:07 PM Caspar: They found it with the gurneys. 10:50:29 PM Marilla: It's what my wenches serve in place of ale. 10:51:11 PM Trystan: "The crown is magic. Can I see it?" 10:51:23 PM Marilla: Marilla passes it on. 10:53:30 PM Trystan: "It's definitely magic... and kinda feels -wrong-. Might be cursed." 10:53:46 PM Marilla: "Okay, let me put it on." 10:54:29 PM Trystan: "What?! No!" He sits up and holds it away from her. 10:54:50 PM Marilla: "What's the worst that can happen? I become a queen?" 10:55:07 PM Marilla: Marilla is excessively high off of adventure. 10:55:13 PM Trystan: "It's kinda divination-y, too. It could share your thoughts!" 10:55:15 PM Arwen: "What's the worst that can happen? Gee I do not know...maybe you become possessed and try to kill us all..." 10:55:47 PM | Edited 10:55:50 PM Marilla: "Then look at the puzzle box." 10:56:19 PM Marilla: "Just pass me that, trade for another mystery?" 10:57:03 PM Arwen: "I need food." Arwen mumbles before slowly getting up to go for the kitchen. 10:57:16 PM Trystan: "No! You wanna see the worst that could happen? Fine!" 10:57:25 PM | Edited 10:57:32 PM Marilla: ((omgno pls dont)) 10:57:56 PM Trystan: ((I AM SO TEMPTED. She can snatch it tho!)) 10:58:28 PM Marilla: ((I assure you, if you get that any closer to your head she will slap you 6 ways from sunday)) 10:58:40 PM Marilla: ((You're still recovering!)) 10:58:44 PM Trystan: ((She is free to!)) 10:59:37 PM Caspar: ((Doooooo iiiiiiiiit.)) 10:59:54 PM Trystan: Trystan starts to lower it onto his own head. Concussions, man. They make judgement hard. 11:00:07 PM Josie: Marilla, if you want to grab it, roll grapple. 11:00:08 PM Caspar: Caspar: Don't do that! 11:00:28 PM Marilla: Marilla attempts to snatch it out of his hands. 11:00:29 PM Trystan: ((I roll grapple too?)) 11:00:37 PM Josie: Yep. Grapple, Marilla vs. Trystan. 11:00:52 PM Trystan: ((CLOSE!)) 11:01:02 PM Marilla: ((:P) 11:01:15 PM Josie: Marilla grabs the crown! 11:01:42 PM Marilla: Marilla totally puts it on because, what's the worst that can happen, right? 11:02:16 PM Trystan: "So it's ok for you, but not me?" 11:02:33 PM Marilla: "You're recovering, I wasn't scratched." 11:02:52 PM Josie: Nothing happens *immediately.* 11:03:02 PM Trystan: Russet object loudly to that! He knows he got some scratches in! 11:03:15 PM Marilla: "Maybe I should try ruling over something." 11:03:25 PM Aethon: ((Jesus, guys, I thought I kept you from doing something this dumb back in the meat hall)) 11:03:28 PM Marilla: "Fetch me a gurney, wench!" 11:03:57 PM Josie: Then there's an odd Pop! noise and Marilla is suddenly wearing a chainmail bikini. 11:04:06 PM Trystan: Trystan smiles his wide smile. "Shouldn't it be 'fetch me a wench, gurney?' " 11:04:09 PM Marilla: ... 11:04:16 PM Aethon: ... 11:04:19 PM Josie: *Goodness* it's cold in here. 11:04:26 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... that may have been unwise. 11:04:44 PM Caspar: ....huh. Why would someone make something like that? 11:04:52 PM Aethon: ((What's the AC bonus for a chainmail bikini? 1?)) 11:04:53 PM Josie: Illa: ... oh... dear. 11:05:00 PM Josie: -10! 11:05:07 PM Marilla: "... I... Feel... Naked." 11:05:19 PM Trystan: Trystan can't. Stop. Laughing. 11:05:26 PM Trystan: "Better you than me!" 11:05:33 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... largely, you are. 11:06:06 PM Trystan: Russet is also laughing. Somehow. 11:06:30 PM Trystan: "If you take off the crown, does that disappear too?" More laughter. 11:07:13 PM | Edited 11:07:44 PM Marilla: Marilla holds her immodest parts tightly, and begins to flicker in place, as if she's a piece of film shifting in and out of a screen, and casts obscuring mist on herself. 11:07:47 PM Josie: Clouds spread out in a 20-foot-by-20-foot-by-20-foot cube. 11:07:50 PM Caspar: Well, you wanted to wear the crown. 11:07:55 PM Marilla: "Oops." 11:08:06 PM Marilla: ((I thought it was a 5 by 5 :/)) 11:08:18 PM Josie: http://vorn.no-ip.org/theonewiki/ObscuringMist 11:08:51 PM Marilla: Marilla fears she will be naked very soon, and removes the crown under the cover of cloud. 11:10:17 PM | Edited 11:10:25 PM Marilla: Marilla 's worst fears are realized. Worse than she ever imagined. 11:10:43 PM Marilla: "It doesnt. Come. Off." 11:10:57 PM Trystan: "Cursed. These things happen." 11:11:27 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... oh dear. 11:11:42 PM Trystan: Trystan is gladder than ever that she got it away from him. 11:11:53 PM Marilla: Marilla summons natures ally, an eagle to blow away the mist. 11:11:55 PM Caspar: Hmmm. 11:12:04 PM Josie: The mist vanishes. 11:12:22 PM Marilla: Marilla drops the crown like its hot. 11:12:37 PM Josie: The crown is still on. It won't come off. 11:12:59 PM Aethon: ((Half-naked shenanigans in here and all Aethon's doing is snoozing)) 11:13:26 PM Josie: ((Well he *could* have had half-naked shenanigans too! Still could if he wakes up. It does happen.)) 11:13:34 PM Josie: ((I waked up every hour last night. >.< )) 11:13:56 PM Caspar: Cursed items. I think maybe those gurneys aren't as subjugated as you thought they were. 11:14:02 PM Marilla: "Goddess, mother, my moon, strike these fowl metalwork garments off from me your faithful daughter." She prays. 11:14:34 PM Marilla: Marilla notes that she will soon lose her druidry. Screams because she will soon lose her druidry. 11:15:03 PM Trystan: "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" 11:15:06 PM Marilla: This is abomination!! 11:15:10 PM Josie: Fortunately, given that its armor value is nil, and possibly *less* than nil, nothing seems to happen. 11:15:17 PM Marilla: "This is taboo!!" 11:15:21 PM Marilla: Marilla doesn't know that. 11:15:30 PM Josie: Indeed. 11:16:02 PM Marilla: What is the point of doing this to someone? 11:16:11 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... as there was no intent, perhaps there will be no consequences. 11:16:27 PM Caspar: Because the sorts of people who make cursed items like this are scoundrels. 11:16:30 PM Marilla: Those gurneys, oh by mine shiny metal bottom they will pay! 11:17:12 PM | Edited 11:17:16 PM Josie: (( "Bite my shiny metal ass!")) 11:17:19 PM Marilla: Marilla throws caution to the lungs and rushes back into the west wing. 11:17:37 PM Josie: She finds the door cemented shut, just like that of the north wing. 11:17:58 PM Marilla: "FOULEST FOWL!!!" 11:18:14 PM Trystan: Trystan gets up and pulls her away. "Marilla... we can visit a temple later and get help, ok?" 11:18:31 PM Trystan: Then he kisses her to try to distract her. 11:18:53 PM Marilla: Marilla is distracted. 11:19:38 PM Caspar: Huh. 11:19:46 PM Josie: Illa: ... oh, I didn't know they were together. 11:20:00 PM Josie: Bellamy: There are not enough men in this house. 11:21:00 PM Josie: Illa: Oh, well, how many did you want? 11:21:05 PM Marilla: Marilla fills the kiss with words, for she cannot be still even in the consumation of affection, "Unsex me here!" Kiss. "And fill me from the crown-" Kiss. "to the toe top-full-" Kiss. "Of dire cruelty! Make-" Kiss. "Make thick my blood!" 11:21:09 PM Trystan: ((BURN!)) 11:21:17 PM Marilla: (rofl) 11:21:32 PM Josie: Bellamy *eyes* Illa. "None." 11:21:36 PM Trystan: "Um... Are you threatening me or asking for casual sex?" 11:22:02 PM Trystan: ((That... is IC... and was fun to type... I am still laughing...)) 11:22:07 PM Caspar: .... good thing Karid's not here. He'd *implode*. 11:22:24 PM Josie: Bellamy: And Ulisse would sell tickets. 11:22:59 PM Marilla: "Neither," Kiss. "But now that you mention it," Kiss. "Lets do both." 11:23:42 PM Josie: Illa: ... in the *lobby*? 11:24:15 PM Marilla: "Get these garments off and you can have my anywhere you want." 11:25:02 PM Marilla: "Be it the lobby, the lungs, or the earth-damned gurney!" 11:25:14 PM Trystan: "... I don't know if we -can-. Get the garmets off, that is." 11:25:32 PM | Edited 11:25:40 PM Marilla: "I know you'll figure it out." 11:25:57 PM Josie: Illa: ... in the *lobby*. 11:26:20 PM Marilla: "Yes my darling, in the *lobby*." 11:26:40 PM Marilla: "Now take hold of Aethons sword and hack these off!" 11:26:50 PM Caspar: Caspar looks around for Ulisse. This is usually where he shows up. 11:27:05 PM Trystan: Trystan tries. "I can't lift it..." 11:27:46 PM Josie: Oddly, he doesn't. 11:27:52 PM Aethon: (( http://www.myarmoury.com/images/reviews/alb_13th_i.jpg )) 11:28:16 PM Marilla: "Do I have to do all the work in this relationship? Awaken ye knight!" 11:28:23 PM Trystan: ((8 str, and still carrying all his shit.)) 11:28:52 PM Marilla: ... 11:28:58 PM Marilla: ((This is never coming off.)) 11:29:15 PM Josie: ((There's a trick to it.)) 11:29:34 PM Aethon: ((On the flip side, Marilla likes being Amazonian anyways. It could've been worse.)) 11:29:59 PM Marilla: ((NOT WHEN SHE'S CONVICNED SHE'LL NEVER BE A DRUID AGAIN BECAUSE OF IT)) 11:30:52 PM Marilla: Dionysia would crawl atop Aethon and nibble him raw till he awoke. 11:31:51 PM Marilla: Marilla notes that Dionysia was a good companion when she wasn't cowering in the corner of the room. 11:32:28 PM Marilla: Marilla attempts to pull jewels off the crown on her head. 11:32:52 PM Josie: Doesn't work. 11:33:06 PM Josie: Dionysia, if chasing after Aethon, scratches at a door down the hall! 11:33:42 PM Marilla: Dio scratches with all the fervor of Marilla had she been there herself. 11:34:20 PM Marilla: ((What the hell kind of trick?!)) 11:34:36 PM Marilla: Marilla pulls at the chainmail. 11:34:47 PM Marilla: Marilla pushes it. 11:34:48 PM Aethon: ((What kind of creature is Dionysia?)) 11:34:50 PM Trystan: Trystan moves over and attempts to tug on the crown. 11:34:57 PM Marilla: ((A badger.)) 11:35:01 PM Josie: ((If I told you it would not be a trick?)) 11:35:10 PM Marilla: ((I'm aware)) 11:35:12 PM Josie: Pull and push, it won't come off. 11:35:24 PM Caspar: Maybe some kind of command word? 11:35:33 PM Marilla: Scepter! 11:35:50 PM Caspar: See if you can figure out who made the crown, that could give you some ideas. 11:35:55 PM Marilla: Marilla brandishes the scepter up high, and smacks herself on the head with it. 11:36:09 PM Josie: Bonk! 11:36:14 PM Josie: Dionysia does not have much success. 11:37:14 PM Marilla: Marilla becomes aware of this when Dionysia returns to her. She summons natures ally, Riding Dog, and commands it to follow Dionysia and bark insessiently, because she needs things to happen in the *lobby* 11:38:07 PM Josie: The dog scampers off to bark in the hallway. 11:38:24 PM Trystan: Trystan picks up the puzzle box again to pass the time. 11:38:57 PM Marilla: Marilla is currently rubbing herself on the cement wall in an effort to chip the chainmail down. 11:39:44 PM Josie: Doesn't really work, much. 11:39:57 PM Josie: The dog has no success either! 11:39:57 PM Marilla: Marilla assists Trystan, "Let me see that, maybe it can help me with my problem." 11:40:06 PM Marilla: Marilla is dissapoint. 11:40:48 PM Caspar: Caspar can try and identify who made the crown? Is it human make, dwarven make, etc? 11:41:03 PM Marilla: Marilla would like that very much. 11:41:08 PM Josie: Go for it! 11:41:34 PM Trystan: Trystan eventually finds some kind of slidey-thingy! And another! And another! And something that turns! And the lid pops open eventually. 11:41:45 PM Caspar: ((21 on History.)) 11:41:50 PM Marilla: (score!) 11:42:28 PM Trystan: Trystan opens the box. 11:42:29 PM Caspar: I think it's Dwarven-made. See the flourishes here and there in the scrollwork? 11:42:43 PM Marilla: What else? 11:42:45 PM Trystan: "... A letter?" 11:42:51 PM Marilla: So short people wear it? 11:43:00 PM Marilla: Do I look short to you? 11:43:10 PM Trystan: Trystan pulls it out and unfolds it carefully to read. 11:43:27 PM Caspar: Well, if there's a command word, it might be in dwarven. Do you speak dwarven? 11:43:54 PM Marilla: I speak the language of magical creatures, not dwarven! 11:44:14 PM Marilla: "Language of magical short people puh-leaz." 11:44:30 PM Marilla: "What does it say Trystan?" 11:44:55 PM Trystan: "I'm reading!" 11:45:07 PM Caspar: Caspar barks a bunch of dwarven words! Release! Open! I'm sorry, I'll wear real armor from now on fine dwarven craftsmen! 11:45:20 PM Trystan: ((d'Amicis: Read it first so you know which parts to exclude.)) 11:45:53 PM | Edited 11:46:04 PM Caspar: ((Does it say 'I prepared Explosive Runes this morning?')) 11:46:47 PM Trystan: "It's from... Who's Kestrel? And why didn't this get sent to her doctor? It's from when she was pregnant with a daughter, apparently..." 11:47:10 PM Marilla: Was he daughter a queen? 11:47:15 PM Marilla: Was she a queen? 11:47:21 PM Trystan: "Wait... Faustina?! This is from Faustina's mother!" 11:47:32 PM | Edited 11:47:40 PM Marilla: "Oh my." 11:48:02 PM Trystan: "She was sick, and pregnant again... I wonder what happened, and why this never got sent." 11:48:41 PM Trystan: Trystan looks worried... 11:48:44 PM Marilla: "Let me see it?" 11:49:10 PM Trystan: Trystan hands it over. "Be gentle, it's hundreds of years old by the language." 11:49:39 PM Marilla: Marilla attempts to read it. 11:49:57 PM Trystan: ((It's in elvish, too, I think...)) 11:50:08 PM Marilla: Marilla fails to read it. 11:50:20 PM Marilla: "Nevermind." 11:50:34 PM Marilla: "Thank you Casper, for your valient efforts." 11:50:55 PM Caspar: Caspar frowns. "Sorry." 11:50:55 PM Marilla: "Illa? Bellamy? Any ideas?" 11:51:15 PM Josie: Illa: ... well, I could try to see if we have any books on cursed objects. 11:51:17 PM Marilla: "No worry, this'll come off one way or another, whether with my skin or without it." 11:52:20 PM Marilla: "That would be most helpful. I implore you to plunder the depths of your library for this poor wounded soul. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to tear a paladins door down." 11:52:40 PM Marilla: Marilla makes her way down the hall to Aethons room. 11:52:53 PM Trystan: "Oh, this I've GOT to see." He's wearing his wide grin again as he follows her. 11:54:15 PM Marilla: "See, maybe I can do this queen business." 11:54:21 PM Josie: Illa's focus sort of disappears into the distance for a few minutes. 11:54:32 PM Caspar: Caspar looks at Illa. "You okay?" 11:54:43 PM Trystan: ((I need to sleep, though, so he will be passive-bystandering. Night, all!)) 11:54:54 PM Caspar: ((Night!)) 11:54:55 PM Marilla: ((Night!)) 11:55:13 PM Marilla: Marilla tries twisting it off on the way down the hall. 11:55:26 PM Josie: Illa twitches. "... no, we don't have any books like that, that I've found." 11:56:30 PM Josie: ((Marilla into the other rooooooom.)) 11:57:07 PM Caspar: Oh, is that the spell you've been working on? To retrieve information on the library? 11:58:09 PM Josie: Illa: One of them. Of course it only works with the books I've collected myself and spell-referenced. Which isn't all of them by half. 11:59:40 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. AM Caspar: Still, very useful. My mother will want you to teach her that. AM Josie: Illa: I will, of course. I need to get into that West Wing somehow... AM Caspar: Well, today, we walked through a section of hallway that seemed to be the lung of a living gigantic creature. AM Josie: Illa blinks. "... what kind of creature?" AM Caspar: I have no idea, other than that it had lungs. AM Josie: Illa: Did it... attack you at all? AM Caspar: No. After that, we found the room with the gurneys. AM Josie: Illa: Gurneys. You know, I never thought of them as... anything other than medical tools. AM Caspar: These had.... parts on them. AM Josie: Illa: Parts of what? AM Caspar: people. AM Josie: Illa goes a bit pale. "... is that what the blood is for?" AM Caspar: That was the source of it. As was Trystan's wound. AM Josie: Illa: ... that's... that's horrible. AM Caspar: It's pretty ugly out there. AM Josie: Illa: ... I wish you didn't have to go. AM | Edited 12:16:36 AM Caspar: Well, this was my last time. We're going to Solitaire. AM Josie: Illa: ... we... we are? AM Caspar: Yeah, aren't we? AM Josie: Illa: ... but I have so much work to do, and Lissa... AM Caspar: ... I thought ... AM Josie: Illa: No, I'll go, of course I'll go. AM Josie: Illa: I thought I'd have more time to pack. I don't *have* a bag of holding. Do you? AM Caspar: Well, no. I'm not saying we're going *right now*. Just that this was my last venture out into the West Wing for the forseeable future. AM Josie: Illa: Oh! Oh good. It's just, I'd have to choose a single trunkful of books, and I think it would be almost as hard as cutting out my own heart to do that. AM Josie: Illa: And I need to get Ulisse to prepare extra aconite, in case it takes a while to get the proper spell components or something for what your parents do. AM Aethon: ((So why are Caspar and Illa running off to Solitaire? To get married?)) AM Caspar: Caspar nods. "I'm positive that my father will have aconite around, too." AM Josie: ((And have kitties!)) AM Caspar: ((Adorable, shapeshifting kitties.)) AM Josie: Illa: I'll get him to take down the recipe, then. You have to know how to make poison to do it safely. AM Caspar: Caspar nods. "That would be good." AM Josie: Illa: ... what else do we need? AM Josie: ((Take the amount of trouble a baby can get into and multiply it by the amount of trouble a kitten can get into... then weep in despair for them both.)) AM Caspar: Whatever else you need to take. AM Josie: Illa: ... clothes. AM Caspar: Well, sure. AM Josie: Illa: ... I wonder if they could help with the whole... nakedness... thing. AM Caspar: Oh, probably. I wonder why your clothes don't shift with you like a polymorph spell, though. AM Josie: Illa: I don't know! It's terribly embarassing. AM Josie: Illa: I usually hide sets of robes in places I'm familiar with, just in case. AM Caspar: That seems inconvenient. I'm sure we can do something about that. AM Josie: Illa: ... you really mean that, don't you? You actually *don't* want me wandering around naked all the time. You're so sweet. AM Marilla: Good night. AM Aethon: ((Good night.)) AM Caspar: ((NIght!)) AM Caspar: Of course I do. AM Josie: Illa: You know how uncomfortable it is, though, so you'll help anyway. It's still sweet. AM Caspar: I mean, of course I wouldn't want you to be naked all the time. Because it's uncomfortable for you. AM Josie: Illa: And this is a very drafty house. And I'm *not* an exhibitionist. AM Caspar: Its a drafty *kingdom*. AM Josie: Illa: Well, at this time of year. AM Caspar: I've only been here in the winter. AM Josie: Illa: It's quite warm in the summer. AM Josie: Illa: Too warm, sometimes. You have to wear as little as you can get away with. AM Caspar: Caspar raises an eyebrow. "Solitaire is always pretty temperate." AM Josie: Illa: Well I *was* wandering around nude earlier. ... if you don't count the fur, anyway. AM Caspar: I don't think I do. AM Josie: Illa: ... do you think you're going to start having a thing for leopards? I hope not, that'd be a little... strange. AM Caspar: Only the ones that turn into beautiful wizards. AM Josie: She smiles. "Let's go pack." AM Caspar: Caspar nods, cheerfully. "Yes, let's." AM Josie: She takes his arm, and there we stop. Category:Logs Category:House of Masks